El amor nos guiará
by LadyLoba
Summary: Hay muchas razones para que un matrimonio falle, y otras tantas para darse cuenta que cuando las cosas están peor, el amor es la única cosa que encontrará una manera de solucionarlo todo. Fail summary, denle una oportunidad.


_**El amor nos guiará**_

_Entre el amor y el odio_

_Me enamoro más de ti…_

…

-Sabes que eres un idiota, ¿verdad?

-Pero soy tu idiota…

-Como sea. Y hoy duermes en el sofá, ¿entendiste?

-My love…

El portazo le dio en las narices y lo mandó casi dos pasos hacia atrás. Gimoteando, Alfred se sobó la parte dolorida y, cabizbajo, echó a andar escaleras abajo, un poco abatido. Acababa de pasarle justo lo que menos quería que le pasara, y no era precisamente el renunciar a una noche durmiendo en una cómoda cama, sino tener un pleito con su esposa.

No es que no pelearan en el pasado, incluso podría decirse que el norteamericano y la mexicana nacieron junto al otro con la única intención de agarrarse de la greña cada que podían. El problema no era eso, ya que siempre terminaban contentándose y disculpándose y volvían tan normales como siempre, queriéndose igual que antes del problema, sino es que más… o al menos eso deseaba pensar él, mientras se arrebujaba en el sofá con gesto de querer morirse.

Una vocecita tierna le interrumpió los pensamientos.

-Dad… ¿qué haces aquí?

Debía haberse quedado dormido, por eso no escuchó cuando el pequeño bajó hasta la sala. El niño, que aparentaba unos ocho años cuando mucho, tenía el cabello trigueño y los ojos verdes, la piel bronceada por el sol y sobre su cabeza había un mechón minúsculo idéntico al de su progenitor.

-Ah, Tony… -le saludó Alfred, alargando una mano para acariciar la cabeza del pequeño. –Sólo estoy… durmiendo, como puedes ver, hahaha…

-Mami se enojó contigo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Eh… No, no es eso, es… -pero la mirada acusativa e indulgente del niño le cortó la excusa. –Sí… pero son cosas de adultos en las que no te debes de meter, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, entiendo. Mami dijo que no me metiera tampoco pero… -el niño le tendió la almohada que había estado abrazando. Alfred sonrió agradecido.

-Thanks, buddy… Ahora vete a tu cama, o tu madre se enfadará más.

-Okay, dad. Good night.

-Good night.

Tony se marchó, y Alfred se arrebujó de nuevo, dispuesto a dormir mientras su cabeza repasaba los acontecimientos de horas antes.

Todo comenzó por culpa, como siempre, de Francis. No había sonado mal salir de la monotonía asistiendo a la elegante velada que éste había organizado, pero el francés no perdía minuto alguno para practicar su deporte favorito y esta vez, había estado especialmente empalagoso con María. Ella, como siempre, rechazó lo más secamente que pudo sus "amables" insinuaciones, pero cuando accedió a bailar una pequeña canción con él, la sangre le empezó a hervir dentro de las venas al norteamericano; no podía evitarlo, era celoso con su esposa y no soportaba que otros se le acercaran con tanta confianza, sobre todo si se trataba del europeo pervertido, de Iván a quien no soportaba y de Ludwig, que sabía bien que alguna vez se le había ocurrido cortejar a la que era ahora su mujer. En un arranque de ira, decidió vengarse y no vio mejor modo que bebiendo, bebiendo hasta que olvidó que tenía problemas con la tolerancia al alcohol y minutos después, se encontró a sí mismo bailando en medio del salón vestido con un delantal que le había quitado, quién sabe cómo, a una de las sirvientas y demostrando su habilidad de meterse a la boca más comida que nadie, hasta que no pudo más y terminó vomitando en el pulcro baño del anfitrión.

No era la primera vez que hacía el ridículo así. Ya antes María le había regañado por esas actitudes pero siempre la encontraba en medio de su resaca ofreciéndole jugo de frutas y una aspirina, entonces… ¿qué fue lo que la hizo enojar ésta vez?

Haciendo memoria, un gemido de dolor brotó de sus labios porque, al mover la cabeza, su cuello rozó con la áspera superficie del sofá y sintió una punzada. Se llevó una mano al lugar lacerado y sintió una especie de marca, como si alguien lo hubiera mordido. Entonces se acordó del resto del episodio.

-Oh, Hue, linda… hic… Hue… -murmuró tambaleándose delante de la vietnamita, que lo miraba con aprensión. -¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te vez muy… hic… bien de verde?

-Siempre visto así. –le cortó enfadada.

-Pero hoy tienes un verde más… verde… I love green! –saltó muy contento. –Y tu verde es mi… hic… favorito de todos los verdes, es más yo lo llamo… hic… verde Hue. Por cierto… ¿me darías un besito?

-Claro que no.

-Oooh, please, un besito, ya que… hic… mi esposa no va a querer besarme porque estoy ebrio… -el norteamericano no esperó respuesta alguna y se abalanzó sobre la vietnamita, que en principio intentó rechazarlo pero actuó muy lento, y los labios de Alfred aprisionaron los suyos brevemente. Tan pronto como él la besó, Hue sonrió maliciosa.

-Ahora yo te debo una, americano… -y dicho esto, le besó el cuello, al menos por un par de segundos porque luego le dio tal mordida que casi toda la borrachera se le bajó, mientras gritaba dolorido y llorando. Hue se alejó de él con calma, pero el daño estaba hecho, y a su alrededor todos los invitados miraban la escena con una mezcla de burla y desconcierto. Lo peor fue oír, entre la multitud, el grito de guerra de María.

-¡ALFRED FITZGERALD JONES!

-Shit… -revolviéndose el cabello, se acercó todavía haciendo eses hasta su mujer. –My love… yo… hic… quisiera decirte que estás muy linda… linda, linda, como antes de casarnos cuando el… hic… bastardo de Ludwig te andaba persiguiendo por ahí…

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pos qué bueno que me lo dices, cabrón, ahora nos largamos de aquí!

-Pero la fiesta…

-¡Ten tu pinche fiesta! –el puño de la mujer fue a darle en la nariz, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el piso. -¡Y que te diviertas mucho, payaso!

-¡Pero… -Alfred se revolvió intentando levantarse. –pero esto es tu… hic… culpa por coquetear con el francés amanerado ése…!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso crees? ¡Vas y chingas a tu madre, idiota!

Los bellos ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas de rencor, y alcanzó a ver cómo se iba con paso rápido de la fiesta. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía a al menos seis países mirándolo con deseos asesinos, entre ellos Ludwig, Iván y sobre todo Antonio, cuya aura oscura eclipsaba a la del ruso y por mucho. Del cómo llegó a su casa, solo recordaba vagamente a alguien tirándolo dentro de un taxi mientras lo insultaba en perfecto inglés y luego, llegó hasta su casa para encontrarse de nuevo con María, más calmada pero aún triste.

-I'm an idiot… -se lamentó cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Incapaz de dormir, se levantó y anduvo como pudo a la pequeña cava. Sacó una botella de whisky, se sirvió en un vaso y se sentó en el escritorio donde Anthony hacía su tarea; se puso a garabatear un buen rato y luego de eso… tuvo una nube y no recordó nada más.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció en el sofá, lleno de mordidas y rasguños y con un moretón de concurso sobre el ojo derecho. La mirada esmeralda de su hijo lo recibió.

-Good morning, dad. Vaya, qué aventurita tuviste anoche.

-What? ¿Qué aventura…? ¡Oh, shit… me duele todo!

-No lo sé. Mami dijo que quiere verte. En fin, me voy a la escuela… good bye!

-Sí… claro… -vio al niñito salir corriendo de la casa para subir al autobús amarillo, y luego, tragando saliva y malherido sin saber cómo, subió pesadamente las escaleras. En la recámara, le esperaba María vestida aún en camisón y con los brazos cruzados. ¿Seguiría enojada? Seguro que sí. –Oh… Mary, yo…

-Alfred. –le cortó simplemente. –Luego de tu numerito nocturno he tomado una decisión. –se levantó del lecho y fue directo hacia él, levantando una mano. Alfred, instintivamente, se ovilló preparado para recibir la bofetada, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña y morena mano de su esposa acarició su mejilla. Abriendo los ojos, descubrió que sonreía con mucha dulzura.

-What…?

-Alfred… no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó, ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, la fiesta…

-Eso no, tonto. –la mexicana le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas y luego, tomándolo de una mano, lo acostó sobre la cama. –Verás… anoche llegaste de pronto, cubierto de rasguños y mordeduras y me dijiste que te habías metido de incógnito a una florería atendida por Sadiq; como sea, te robaste casi tres docenas de rosas y los perros de vigía te atacaron. No sé cómo te salvaste pero volviste aquí, subiste dando traspiés y acompañado de mariachis y te pusiste a cantar esa cancioncita tonta de "entre el amor y el odio" y por fin los despediste… ah, por cierto, como les quisiste pagar con vales de McDonald's se enojaron y se agarraron a golpes contigo… Como sea, subiste y me entregaste las rosas y una carta muy bonita.

-¿Carta? ¿Flores? ¿Mariachi? ¿De dónde rayos saqué al mariachi?

-Ni idea. Supe lo de las flores porque en la mañana me llamó Turquía para decirme lo de sus cámaras de vigilancia. –María se encogió de hombros. –Pero tu carta fue… muy bonita.

Le tendió el pedazo de papel donde había estado garabateando la noche anterior, y Alfred se sorprendió mucho de leer sus propias palabras.

_My dearest Mary:_

_Lamento ser siempre un imbécil que te pone en aprietos o te avergüenza delante de otros. Sobre todo, perdóname por ser un celoso posesivo, pero temo tanto perderte ya que eres en este mundo la única que me soporta que no me puedo contener. Lamento también no ser lo que te mereces pero siempre me esfuerzo por darte lo que tengo para hacerte feliz porque me has dado bastante, desde tu mano para casarme contigo hasta ese hijo precioso y listo que tenemos… por cierto, ¿podemos tener otro? Quiero una niñita, jeje._

_En fin, si pudiera hablarte directamente te diría muchas cosas más, pero ahora te digo que eres la mejor vecina, mujer y amiga y amante que pude pedirme y estoy feliz de que dejaras a otros más fuertes y más dignos que yo para vivir conmigo y soportarme. Well… creo que es todo. Ahora si me permites iré a hacer una gran cruzada para tu gusto, y si no regreso no llames a la policía, porque seguramente te avergonzaré más o quizá no te alcance para la fianza… las fianzas son muy caras hoy en día, ¿sabes?_

_Duerme bien, my love, y espero que puedas disculparme y seguirme queriendo. Con…__ amor, ternura, afecto, deseo lujurioso, ganas de estar contigo, dolor muscular, resaca, __todo mi corazón, si es que tengo uno…_

_Alfred._

-¿Todo esto lo escribí… yo… ebrio?

-Ujum… -la mexicana sonrió y se inclinó sobre su rostro para besarlo. –Alfred… no me avergüenzo de ti. Cuando me casé contigo fue para quererte toda mi vida y lo haré sin importar qué clase de cosas extravagantes se te ocurran… Bueno… -añadió tímidamente. –eso si… tú aún me quieres a mi.

-¡Vaya pregunta! I love you! –Alfred rodeó la cintura de su mujer, abrazándola y tirándola a la cama. Las risas de ambos no se hicieron esperar y luego, cuando no se dieron cuenta, ya estaba el norteamericano acostado sobre ella, sonriéndole cariñoso.

-Hmm… ¿Alfed, qué…?

-Mary… De verdad, quiero una niña… a pretty Little girl… que sea igual a ti.

-Oh. En ese caso… -la morena sonrió del mismo modo, y se incorporó para besarlo.

_**Fin**_


End file.
